1. Scope of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for regulating power output to a load according to the open-circuit time of an input AC power source to a method of regulating power output to a load and particularly to a method applicable to the output power source control of an electric device. Therefore, the application of the present invention is very widespread. When the present invention is applied to a device for controlling the bulb brightness, the user needs only to control the open circuit time of the input power source to regulate the bulb brightness. Through utilizing a manner of digitizing control, the present invention can obviously enhance the effective life of electric appliances and the convenience of operation control of electric appliances.
2. Disclosure of Prior Art
It is well known that so far as the conventional techniques are concerned, there are a variety of control switches for different electric appliances. According to the different categories of electric appliances to be controlled, these control switches include the revolving speed controller to regulate the revolving speed and the brightness controller to regulate the brightness of a light source such as an electric light etc. However, no matter whether the control switch is a revolving speed controller or a brightness controller, the signal source used to control these controllers has to be provided externally. And, the operating principle of these control switches is to control the extent of revolving speed or glow of the controlled electric appliances through controlling the intensity of current flowing into the controlled electric appliances.
In addition, most of the conventional regulating circuits of these switches consisting of capacitors and resistors to regulate current (voltage), are of an analog type. This not only causes the electric appliances to consume more power, but also requires the user to install a controller on the circuits of these switches, and repeated long term use of the controller will often cause damage to the controller or the controlled electric appliance. Therefore, the conventional controller is very undesirable.